


the law of attraction (and its correlation with food)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Non-Linear Narrative, Stargazing, Summer, Time Skips, Wishes, its one line, kissy kissy, like barely there, lots of v Tender feelings, some very strong opinions abt fruit, uh its just food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the summer, two meet, stumble, touch, fall, love. Then repeat.





	the law of attraction (and its correlation with food)

**Author's Note:**

> i had to beta this myself and it took me a week longer than i thought ..... anyways thx alex for being grand !!!!! as always ily

**TIME** : 2:56 PM, July 17, 2003  
  
  
Soonyoung uses sugar sticky hands to try to remove an eyelash from Jeonghan's cheek. He grimaces and tries to pull away, but Soonyoung circles his other hand around his waist and holds him there. Jeonghan rolls his eyes, tries to ignore the feeling of syrup against his face. Soonyoung's breath fans over his face. He looks really dumb up close, Jeonghan would tell him so.  
  
"Got it." Soonyoung pulls away, flourishing a single black eyelash on his finger. He closes his eyes and blows on it, it flutters away, floats on the heavy summer breeze.

  
Jeonghan makes a face, "That was my eyelash. My wish."  
  
Soonyoung shrugs and walks ahead of him, biting the bottom off his ice cream cone and sucking the remaining vanilla through it. "You would've just thrown it away, I put it to good use. What do you have to wish for?"  
  
Jeonghan bristles, and rushes to catch up to Soonyoung. "I have a lot to wish for, exam results are coming out soon, I need a drivers, A new bike, I need to graduate.."  
  
"Stop, those aren't wishes. There's a difference between ambitions and wishes. Wishing means asking for something nearly unattainable." He points his cone right at Jeonghan's heart, more ice cream dribbles onto his hand, "In order to wish you need to yearn. You need to crave."  
  
But he's wrong, and Jeonghan would tell him so. He does crave. He wishes, so strongly his own need scares him. Dandelion stalks litter his backyard in the summer and his past three birthday wishes have all been used on the same thing. He wishes for Soonyoung. The way he smiles into his hands when he gets shy. The warmth of his breath against sticky cheeks. Hands. Skin. Cheeks. He wishes for love, and longevity.  
  
"What'd you wish for?" He says.  
  
"Me?" Soonyoung purses his lips for a second, looks back at Jeonghan, something flashes in his eyes and he answers, "True worth."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**TIME** : 11:22 AM, June 30, 1987  
  
Soonyoung bites into a peach, eyes going wide as the juice drips down his fingers and chin, he licks his lips and says, "This is a peach."  
  
Jeonghan looks at him funny.  
  
"No, like. This tastes exactly like you would expect a peach to taste like. If you looked at a peach and was asked to imagine what it would taste like, it'd taste like this." Soonyoung pauses, licking his lips again. Jeonghan hums for him to continue, not looking up from his crossword. "It's perfect."  
  
"Can I have a bite then?"  
  
"No. It's too perfect. I don't like it." Soonyoung tosses the barely touched fruit into the garbage bin they have set up between them. Jeonghan looks like he's gonna say something but decides against it and takes another bite out of his watermelon. Soonyoung sighs and falls on his side, pressing his cheek against the cold linoleum floor of Jeonghan's kitchen. A few days before this, the local grocery store had a huge fruit sale, right before the biggest heatwave Soonyoung's ever experienced hit their tiny town. Completely blanketing it in sweltering pain. And for once, his impulsiveness proved useful.  
  
Jeonghan mirrors him, lying on his side as well. His shirt rides up a little as he does, revealing smooth skin. Soonyoung wants to touch it, he's afraid he might explode if he touches another human being.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
_I wish you'd kiss me._  
  
"I wish 7eleven did deliveries." I'd really like to kiss you "I'm really craving Solar Flare. You?"  
  
"I think you look really cute right now, and I'd like to kiss you.”  
  
Or, he might explode on the spot. No contact necessary.  
  
"It's too hot for that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I want to kiss you too."  
  
"I know."  
  
Soonyoung reaches for another fruit and pulls out a pineapple, bites into it. It's a little too much on the sour side. He eats it whole.  
  
  
  
That night, they sleep in separate rooms so they don't accidentally kill each other of heatstroke. For the first time in his life, Soonyoung learns what it means to be touch starved.  
  
  
  
  
  
**TIME** : 10:34 PM, August 15 2124  
  
  
"I've never had my first kiss."  
  
Soonyoung turns on him suddenly, right below a lamppost, the light shines, haloes when it comes in contact with him. He twirls an empty lollipop stick in his hand, and another almost falls out of his mouth when he talks. Jeonghan knows this conversation, and he’d really like to avoid having it.  
  
Tonight, though....  
  
Jeonghan could blame it on the alcohol they filled their heads with, loosening their tongues, buzzing their veins. But he's been sober since they left the party. It's probably the way the stars reflect of Soonyoung's eyes, get trapped, make a home there. Or the way his lips part slightly when Jeonghan looks at them.  
  
  
He could blame it on a lot of things. (The moth on a streetlight that's been staring them down. Soonyoung's shirt is too big. Too small. Soonyoung.) No matter what it is, it's enough to push the words lodged in his throat out in the humid summer night.  


(There's a myth that if you wish on a specific star, as many times as possible your wish will come true. It's science that if you want something enough you'll get it. Probably)

 

"Do you want to?"  
  
Soonyoung chews the rest of his lollipop, he drops the plastic to the floor and Jeonghan almost has the mind to scold him. But then he licks his lips and Jeonghan loses track of the entire world. "Yeah."  
  
This is the part where Jeonghan tells him that Yuju has been making eyes at him since the start of the semester, and would probably kiss him silly if he just asked. But he doesn't.

  
He steps close enough to count the stars in his eyes, the little tenants. He wonders if they pay rent. Soonyoung swallows, repeats, "Yeah."  
  
He looks so small, yet he manages to conquer Jeonghan every single time, without fail. An emotion, so raw it develops a physical form, settles in the little gap between Jeonghan's lungs. Expands.  
  
"Yeah," Soonyoung says again, then, with more conviction, "Yeah."  
  
Then Jeonghan's being kissed. Their noses bump, and he almost coughs into it from surprise. And it's so good. His hands come up to hold his face and he can feel Soonyoung smile into the kiss. Every inch of skin, where it comes into contact with Soonyoung's, lights up. He feels like a christmas tree, or, better yet, a firework display. His eyes are closed, but he wants to open them. He wants to see what Soonyoung looks like when he's kissing someone, and when he's being kissed back. He—  
  
  
  
"No peeking." Soonyoung says, without once breaking the kiss, determined to keep it going as long as possible.  
  
  
  
But Jeonghan draws back, opening his mouth to protest, Soonyoung just kisses into his open mouth. Whatever he was about to say dies in the back of his throat as he kisses back. He pushes into Soonyoung, almost melts when he pushes back. Soonyoung's fingers tangle in his hair, Jeonghan almost expects him to pull but he he just strokes and smooths down the mussed up hair. He sighs into his lips.  
  
  
  
And a car drives by, honking at the two of them. They startle apart, hands flying guiltily to their sides. The moth flies off the streetlight.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." They say at once.  
  
  
  
Soonyoung laughs softly, Jeonghan watches him, insides running gooey and soft with affection. It feels like his heart was dropped into a pool of taffy and told to swim when Soonyoung locks eyes with him. He looks like he's going to kiss him again, he keeps moving closer. Jeonghan's eyes dart down to his mouth and stay there. Those are lips that he's kissed, lips he wants to kiss again. But Soonyoung stops just shy of his own mouth.  
  
  
  
"My parents aren't home."  
  
  
  
**TIME** : 12:45 AM, July 16, 2017  
  
  
  
Jeonghan pulls him by his hand out of the car before disappearing to go and fetch blankets from the backseat. Soonyoung, although significantly less excited about this than Jeonghan, still feels giddy as he looks up at the vast night sky. The stars are dancing and patterning in his vision, spinning enough to make him sick. He blinks, sways on the spot and looks down, Jeonghan's spread out on the blanketed grass, thermos in hands and staring up at Soonyoung.  
  
  
  
"What?" The giddiness in his chest folds over itself and blooms into something a lot more dangerous. He hopes it doesn't bleed into his voice, but with the way Jeonghan smiles he might as well have said it outright.  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Come sit down." Soonyoung complies, watching carefully as Jeonghan takes out a stack of solo cups and pulls two off. Then pours the content of the thermos into them, Soonyoung accepts the cup offered to him and sips tentatively.  
  
  
  
A smile spreads across his face, "Hot chocolate?"  
  
  
  
Jeonghan grins to match Soonyoung's own, nodding as he drinks from his own cup. He finishes his with ease, warm chocolate sliding easy down his throat and lays back on the grass. He tries to spot the constellations Jeonghan drilled into his head on the drive out here, but all the stars look identical. So he turns on his side to look at Jeonghan, startles to find him already staring. He smiles and Soonyoung takes it as an invitation to roll over and lay his head in Jeonghan's lap. Jeonghan strokes his bangs away from his forehead, it makes him sigh and push into his hand. His entire body lights up when Jeonghan leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead, holding his drink away with one hand, then on both sides of his face. He keeps up like this, showering Soonyoung's face with kisses until he can't take it anymore. He writhes until Jeonghan lets up, setting down his hot chocolate on the grass, hoping it won't spill. Then settles both hands on Soonyoung's face and _really_ kisses him.  
  
  
  
He tastes like chocolate. The angle is completely comfortable for him, but he knows the massive crick in his neck Jeonghan's going to get. And he knows the massive pain in his side Jeonghan's going to be afterwards. So he surges upwards, pushing Jeonghan backwards as he goes, keeps going until he's fully upright in Jeonghan's lap, knees caging his hips in. Jeonghan bites at his lower lip, Soonyoung snorts and pulls away to breathe, only to pulled back in almost immediately. He moves without hesitation, letting Jeonghan kiss the breath in his lungs. Something sweet and intoxicating fills them instead, something he might prefer over oxygen.

 

He kisses Jeonghan backwards onto their blanket, holding himself up on his elbows. Jeonghan grins up at him, lips kiss swollen and a heady look in his eyes. Soonyoung smiles back, it comes out all dopey and love filled, he probably looks more than stupid. Jeonghan leans up to kiss him again, but misses and kisses the dip of his cupid’s bow instead. He kisses him again before Soonyoung has the chance to laugh, this time on his mouth, Soonyoung smiles anyways. Annoyed, Jeonghan rolls over, flips them so Soonyoung’s the one on his back. He smiles cheekily up at him but his smile falters when Jeonghan dips past his head to nip and bite at his neck. Two fingers dip down past the neckline of his old sweater, he shudders so hard his bones shake.

 

“Jeonghan. _Jeonghan-_ ” Soonyoung gasps continuously. Jeonghan hums against the line of his collarbones, placing wet kiss after kiss. Soonyoung’s eyes flicker open on a groan, in time to catch a streak of white flash across the sky. Right behind Jeonghan’s ear. The name on his lips turns frantic, “Jeonghan!”

 

Sensing the change in his tone, he rapidly sits up. His hair spikes up on one side, where Soonyoung ran his hands through it a few seconds ago and even in the near dark, Soonyoung can see the flush painting his face. It’s enough to make him melt.

 

“What?” The concern his voice carries in that one word send Soonyoung’s heart spiralling through his ribcage. Yeah, he’d have totally melted right through the blanket to become one with the ground by now if not for Jeonghan’s hands on his shoulders, steady.

 

Gentler, this time, he says, “It’s starting.”

 

Excitement fills his face and he jumps off Soonyoung onto the space beside him, and he can’t even find it in himself to be mad. Maybe not mad, but a little disappointed.

  


Who knew cosmic activity could be such a cockblocker.

**Author's Note:**

> not so important note im sure u guys cld have figured out urselves: PM - jeonghan pov, pre relationship; AM - soonyoung pov, established relationship
> 
> pls. spare feedback 
> 
> my twitter is @EBOYHOSHI !!!! go bother me !!!!!


End file.
